Fragile Like a China Doll
by becksbiggestfan
Summary: "You let her fall, Castle. Now you have to let her heal." Lanie talks to Castle about Kate... SPOILERS FOR 4X20 AND 4X21!


Lanie set her book and glass of wine down on the coffee table, someone was knocking on her door. Sighing, she opened the door, plastering a smile on her face.

"That jackass," Kate cried, walking into Lanie's apartment, fuming.

Lanie shut her door, "Hello to you, too. Who's a jackass?" She walked into her kitchen and poured her friend a glass of wine, too.

"That son of a bitch, Castle." Kate grumbled, dropping onto the couch.

"What did he do this time?" Lanie asked, handing the glass to her.

"Thanks," Kate sighed, taking a huge gulp.

Lanie sat down next to Kate, folding a leg underneath her so she could face Kate. "What happened?"

"I go in to tell him how I feel, right? I say I have to talk to him and he says him first, before telling me he's switching partners. He'll be following around douche bag Detective Slaughter, starting tomorrow." Kate took another sip of wine, "I mean, can you believe it? He is such a coward. Instead of talking to me to try and resolve whatever is happening between us, he calls his friend the mayor and just bails. I don't think I even wanna be in a relationship with someone who gives up so easily."

"What is happening between you two?" Lanie asked, balancing her elbow on top of the couch and leaning her forehead against her fist.

Kate shook her head, "I don't know. He's been treating me like something you throw out all week. Insulting me, not looking me in the face and his crazy theories have been rare if not absent. I just," Kate swallowed, her voice wavered and she closed her eyes as a couple of tears slid out of her eyes. "I'm sorry." Kate wiped the tears off with the back of her hand.

"Don't be sorry." Lanie laughed a little, "You don't have to hold yourself together every second of every day, Kate. No one can do that."

"I'm fine." Kate answered, brushing off a couple more tears, "I am. Can we talk about something else?"

Lanie stood up, "I'll be back soon. Make yourself at home." She grabbed her jacket and walked out of her apartment.

…

Castle sighed, staring at his computer screen, he was supposed to be writing his next Nikki Heat, but he had a hard decision to make. He could keep writing, he obviously had enough research, or he could end the series like he ended his partnership. But was he done with her? She was amazing and fun, not to mention hilarious. _Am I still thinking about Nikki Heat?_ Castle asked himself.

Suddenly there was a loud pounding on his front door, Castle set his computer down on top of his desk and stood up. The knocking was unrelenting and, as he'd downed three glasses of bourbon earlier, was starting to give him a headache.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He called, opening the door. "Hey, Lanie."

_Slap!_

"Ow!" Castle cried, "What was that for?"

Lanie crossed her arms, "For hurting Beckett like that."

"What do you mean?" Castle shook his head, covering his reddening cheek with his hand.

"You're a coward." Lanie said, "Switching partners out of the blue and just giving up on the woman you love?"

Castle walked inside, and Lanie followed shutting the door, "She lied to me, Lanie. I told her I loved her after she was shot, and she said she didn't remember."

"She doesn't remember," Lanie shook her head, it was now her turn to be confused.

"Well, she does," Castle cried, spinning on Lanie. Lanie took a step back, she'd never seen him like this. Usually when he talked about her, he was happy. This was different. "She lied to me because she doesn't love me back."

"How dense are you?" Lanie raised her voice, trying to keep from yelling, but having a hard time with that. "Kate has loved you forever. She admitted it to me."

Castle paused, "Then why'd she lie?"

"I don't know," Lanie shook her head, "Maybe she thought you were only saying that because you thought she was going to die, or maybe she wasn't sure how to feel because she was still with Josh. Either way, she's in love with you."

Castle grabbed his jacket and made for the door, "I have to go talk to her."

"No, you don't." Lanie said, snatching his arm and keeping him from leaving. "Kate is very delicate, Castle. She's fragile, like an old china doll. If she falls down, she shatters. She can fix herself, but every time she's forced to fix herself the wall inside her gets a little taller and a little wider. You let her fall, Castle. Now you have to let her heal."

"She doesn't have to piece herself back together alone, Lanie." Castle said.

Lanie nodded, "You're right, but right now, I don't think you're the best person for the job. She knows she loves you, Castle, it's clear to her now. She just needs proof you still feel the same way."

"Well, I'm not going to wait on the side lines while another Josh helps her heal." Castle snapped. And Lanie walked towards the door, stopping with her hand on the doorknob.

"There can't be another Josh, Castle. There can only be you. Apologize, call the mayor or whoever and be her partner again. She'll understand and she might just heal a little faster." Lanie opened the door and walked out. It killed her to do that, if anyone wanted Kate and Castle to get together it was her. But Kate was her best friend, she had to help her and that was what she needed.

Climbing down the steps to the lobby, she hailed a taxi to take her to the Chinese restaurant. Right after she left her place, she'd called in an order. Kate couldn't know she'd been to see Castle to give him a piece of her mind. And Chinese food was her cover story. As well as their usual go-to comfort food.

Once she finally got back to the apartment, the bag of food under her arm, Kate was fast asleep on the couch, her eyes puffy. Lanie sighed, setting the bag on her counter, watching her friend. She walked over and took the blanket off the top, spreading it over Kate.

Kate's eyes flew open and she sucked in a breath. Her eyes fluttered around, trying to remember where she was. When she saw Lanie standing over her, Kate let her head fall back. "I'm sorry." Lanie whispered. "I got some Chinese food."

"You know me too well." Kate chuckled, sitting up. "I'm so hungry."

"Good, because I got a lot of food." Lanie said, leading Kate into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>I've gotten some mixed reviews, but I just want to make it clear that 1) Castle was only slapped because Lanie was mad at him hurting Kate by switching partners and 2) I think he should apologize to Kate for switching partners without trying to fix things... though Kate needs to apologize too for lying to him...<strong>

**Sorry I didn't make that clear in the story :)**

**~~XO, XO becksbiggestfan**


End file.
